


Sinking Pills

by Loner_1D



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner_1D/pseuds/Loner_1D
Summary: If he had only left the door open.





	Sinking Pills

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaa peeps, uhm yeah, this is kind of a heavy thing. It's my second Queer Eye's work and tbh I'm pretty proud of this one. Personally I think it's better. And again: Please let me know what you think of it.
> 
>  
> 
> LOVE YA LOTS♡

"Shit, shit, shit!" He didn't know what to do anymore! A half empty medicine bottle fel into the with water filled sink. The pills slowly sinking to the bottom of the cold water but he wouldn't see them land. His brain wasn't working correctly and his own face kept screaming at him. 'You stupid idiot! What the hell did you did that for!? How are you gonna explain THIS to them? Oh that's right, YOU CAN'T DO THAT. JUST LIKE YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ELSE! NOT EVEN KEEP A SIMPLE PROMISE. WHO THE HELL CAN'T KEEP A SINGLE PROMISE HUH!?'

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!'' The man fell down to his knees, his hands pulling at his blond hair while his arms covered his ears. Not aware of the pain that exploded from his knuckles. Brokenly he continued: "Just please, please let me be. Just be silent. For once, please." His voice cracked while a silent trickle of blood dripped down his neck, but he didn't notice it.

His eyes frantically searching the room while at the same time not knowing what for perfectly displayed how the man felt. Lost, lost inside his own mind. Lost inside the thousands of twirling emotions and thoughts. Like he was inside a sinking ship and the water had blocked the door with so much force he couldn't get it open. Knowing that it was already too late to even stand a chance but trying anyway because what was he supposed to do otherwise? 

"Bobby! Open the door!" A voice came from far away. The man wanted to scream at the voice, tell it to get lost because what the hell could he do to save him? He wasn't destined to be saved. The ship sank further and deeper down while he was still inside. But he didn't, he didn't shout at the urging male voice. His mouth was wide open like he was screaming but inside the small hotel bathroom it was an ice cold silence that took over. 

When the door leading to the bathroom was forced open revealing a relatively small man with perfectly quiffed hair, the man on his knees didn't notice. And when the man kneeled down not minding the shattered mirror that was all over the cold tiled floor taking Bobby's bleeding hands in his' he didn't feel it. The man spoke to him in a soft voice, a British accent clearly ringing trough but he didn't hear it. 

Because he wasn't there anymore, his ship has sunken and from where he was standing, there was no one who could save him. With a loud thud the ship landed on the bottom of the sea, the water slowly filled the cabin. The sink flowed over and the cold water soaked them both. It was only then that the round, red pills touched the porcelain bowl. It was only then that he realised he could've been saved but it was too late now. 

If only he had left the door open.


End file.
